King Courtney
Jamaican |family = Queen Lizzy(girlfriend) |affiliations = Uptown Yardies Mike (Formerly) Vinnie Claude (Formerly) Catalina Leone Family |vehicles = Yardie Lobo |businesses = Weapons and Drugs Dealing |voice = Walter Mudu (GTA 3) None (GTA A)}} King Courtney is a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto III and as a main character and the secondary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto Advance. King Courtney is the leader of the Jamaican Uptown Yardies gang. King Courtney is the first antagonist not to be killed. King Courtney was voiced by Walter Mudu in Grand Theft Auto III. Walter is also the same voice actor who voices D-Ice in the same game and Malc in The Lost and Damned. Biography 2000 In GTA Advance, he appears as Mike's fourth boss. Involved in a turf war with the Colombian Cartel, Courtney is also involved in illegal racing around Staunton Island. He first encounters Mike shortly after the death of Mike's friend Jonnie. Mike suspects him of being responsible for his death and confronts him, holding him at gunpoint. King Courtney denies the accusations and claims that he also wants to find the killers because Jonnie owed the Yardies money. In exchange for his services, Courtney agrees to find the murderer of Mike's friend Vinnie. Despite the work Mike does for the Yardies, Mike finds himself no closer to finding the culprit. Mike begins to lose his patience and confronts Courtney. Courtney tells Mike that the culprit is Cisco, the leader of the Colombian Cartel. Mike later fights Cisco, only to learn of the lies Courtney has been feeding him. Mike later works for the Cartel and the Yakuza, two mutual rivals of the Yardies. Mike discovers that Vinnie is still alive, and of his true nature, Mike kills him and steals his money, not before being warned that people will go after him for the money. Almost immediately after Vinnie's true death, King Courtney hears about the money and calls a hit out on Mike (as per late Vinnie's warning). Mike finds out about the hit from Cisco's successor and the arrest of Mike's friend 8-Ball. Mike wipes out the hit men before asking for Asuka Kasen to assist in the assault of the Yardies warehouse. Mike meets some of the Yakuza there but they flee just before the attack. Mike single-handedly confronts Courtney, who then attempts to personally kill Mike with backup from the Yardies. A violent fire fight ensues and Mike comes dangerously close to killing him before Courtney begins to beg for life. Suddenly a police raid begins (which Courtney seems to have eluded) and Mike flees Liberty City. 2001 In GTA III, he assigns Claude jobs from Staunton Island, operating from a payphone located near Liberty Campus. The primary focus of his jobs are mostly related to attacks against rival gangs, with one of these mission requiring that Claude turn his back against the Diablos by killing several of its members. The final "job" involved Claude being lured into a trap, where Catalina has dispatched vans of "SPANK-ed up madmen" suicide bombers to kill Claude, an act that subsequently fermented relationships between Claude and the Yardies. Mission appearances ;GTA III *Bling-bling Scramble (Voice/Boss) *Uzi Rider (Voice/Boss) *Gangcar Round-up (Voice/Boss) *Kingdom Come (Voice/Boss, Betrayal) ;GTA Advance *Race to Run (Boss) *Latin Coffee (Boss) *The Big Score (Boss) *Fine Dining (Boss, Betrayal) *Assault Joint (Defeated) Trivia * King Courtney is the only antagonist in the series, who has crossed two protagonists and wasn't killed. * King Courtney is voiced by Walter Mudu, who also voiced Malc. Ironically, both characters lead gangs from Uptown (in Malc's case: Uptown Riders). Navigation }} de:King Courtney es:King Courtney pl:King Courtney Courtney, King Courtney, King Courtney, King Category:Antagonists Courtney, King Courtney, King Courtney, King